Sebastian's Mermaid
by Smenzer
Summary: Grell dresses up as a mermaid and pesters Sebastian, much to the demon's horror and then Ciel orders him to cooperate! A fluffy funny story with a Halloween setting. Oneshot.


Sebastian's Mermaid

Author's note: this is set in modern days due to the storyline. And it's a Halloween story…yes, wrong time of the year but oh well.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to someone else.

Grell Sutcliffe was shopping in the human's department store for more fingernail polish, shampoo and perfume; all things that a lady like him needed. He had his little plastic basket filled with all sorts of girlish goodies and was heading towards the check-out when a DVD happened to catch his eye. He paused, staring at it as his eyes grew wide in surprise.

Why, the girl on the cover looks just like me! He thought. She had his brilliant red hair, pretty eyes and wonderful skin…but wait, what was that below her waist?

It was a green tail!

Then the title, "The Little Mermaid", caught his eye.

Oh, that explains it. She's a mermaid. He thought as he put one of the DVDs into his basket. He paid for his items, went home and watched the movie.

Then he started scheming.

He bought a mono-fin and some green stretch fabric. Together the two items made him a nice tail. He couldn't walk in it, but then he didn't have to. He sewed the costume and tried it on. It fit perfectly. All he needed was some purple clam shells for a top. That was a bit harder to find but he found something that would work. Some light purple spray paint did the rest.

His dear Sebas-chan would carry him, yes? Of course he would! And Sebas-chan could be Prince Eric! It would be perfect!

The Shinigami used his magic chainsaw to pop off to the Phantomhive Estate where Sebastian was still serving that annoying Ciel, annoying because the little demon was still keeping his love away from him. How rude.

"But once he sees how beautiful I am as a mermaid, he will fall madly in love with me!"

Grell fluffed up his hair and arranged himself just so in front of the front door, then banged on said door using his chainsaw.

A moment later the door opened and Sebastian stood there, looking a tad confused as he didn't see anyone at eye level.

"Sebas-chan, my one true love!" He fluttered his long fake eyelashes and smiled a sharp toothy smile.

The demon butler then glanced down, his normally calm and blank expression changing to utter surprise for about two seconds; then the blank look was back.

"Who is it, Sebastian?" Ciel called from inside the house.

"Nobody." Sebastian replied. "It's just a fish…"

"Why is there a fish by the front door?" Ciel's voice called, sounding annoyed. "You had best bring it in so I can take a look at it…"

Sebastian frowned at the words. "It would be best, My Lord, to leave it out here."

"Of course not, it would just start stinking!"

The demon butler sighed but bent down and grabbed said fish just under the fins on the tail. Heaving it up easily, he started to carry it inside.

"Hey!" Grell protested hotly as Sebastian picked him up by the ankles and started to carry him upside-down, his long red hair trailing on the floor. "You don't carry a lady this way!"

But Sebastian ignored his complaints and dragged him into Ciel's office. He held the green fish tail up before the young demon's desk. "Here is the fish, My Lord."

Ciel eyed the fake fabric fish tail with his single blue eye. "That is the oddest looking fish I've ever seen. It doesn't look very real… What type of fish is it?"

"The annoying type, My Lord."

"Sebas-chan, hold me proper! All the blood is rushing to my head!"

"OH, it's that type." Ciel said, sounding slightly bored. "I suppose you could put it here on my desk for a moment, so I can see it properly."

"I am not an 'it'! I'm a lady!"

Sebastian picked up the fish under its arms and the knees and then placed it on Ciel's desk. He watched as it took a moment to straighten out its long hair, which had gotten messed up by being carried upside-down.

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" Grell cried happily as he looked up at the demon butler. "You can be my Prince Eric and I will be your Ariel! I have the perfect, to-die-for costume to go Trick-or-Treating in!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Ciel said dryly as he bent forward to peer at the fake tail. "Sebastian was going to take me Trick-or-Treating. I need to collect candy so I can see and taste what the competition is making."

"No, he must go with me!" Grell insisted as he moved the tail in what he thought was a seductive way, making the fins flip about.

"How are you going to walk in that thing?" Ciel demanded to know.

"Sebas-chan will carry me!" The redhead Shinigami said dreamily as he gazed up at the butler. "I will wrap my lovely arms about his neck and he will carry me from house to house! Everyone will say what a perfect couple we are!"

"What shall I do with the fish, My Lord?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe toss it in the pool out back. I think fish like water."

"At once, My Lord." Sebastian picked Grell up, this time carrying him the proper way just because that was easiest. He walked through the manor and went out the back door, heading towards the new swimming pool that Ciel had put in a few years ago.

"No!" Grell cried, horrified, as he frantically clung to Sebastian's neck. "I'll drown! I can't swim in this thing!"

"It's a good thing than Shinigami don't need to breathe…" Sebastian gave a mighty heave and tossed him in with a big splash. He stood at the edge of the pool for a moment, watching, as the red and green sunk to the bottom. It lay still for a moment and he was about to turn and go back into the house, but then he noticed movement.

The fish could swim!

The demon butler sighed as it swam up to the edge of the pool and wrapped soaking wet arms about his pant leg, getting his pant leg, sock and dress shoe all wet. "Let go, Grell. You're getting me all wet. I need to go cook the Master his lunch before we go out for the Trick-or-Treating."

"Oh, Sebas-chan, how can you be so cruel? You do not throw a lady into a pool like this! Now you've made my hair all sopping wet and it's October! I will catch the sniffles!"

"Fish do not catch the sniffles and you are not a lady."

"Of course I am a lady!" Grell insisted. "I have long hair like a lady! I have long lashes like a lady! I paint my fingernails and wear perfume like a lady!"

The demon's eyes stared at him, flickering red. "You are rather flat-chested for a lady."

"That's because I am young!" Grell blushed as he sunk lower into the water to hide his purple seashell top. "I didn't bloom yet! And what sort of rude man are you, looking at me there? It's not proper!"

"When I get done feeding the Earl his lunch, you had best be gone." Sebastian said as he turned to go back inside.

"I am staying right here until you take me Trick-or-Treating with you and you had best be dressed as Prince Eric!"

"When I come back, I am cooking fresh fish on the grill." Sebastian stated coldly.

"Oh, what type of fish?" Grell asked as he licked his lips. "Can I have some? Grilled salmon would be lovely."

"No, not salmon. Green fish."

"Green fish? What sort of fish is that?"

"It is the kind of fish with a big green tail, blabbers constantly and has long red hair…"

Grell's yellow-green eyes widened in shock as he realized that Sebastian was talking about him. "Hey! You can't cook me! What kind of barbarian are you?"

"I'm a demon."

Grell leaped out of the pool and landed on top of a startled Sebastian. The two fell to the hard cement that surrounded the swimming pool, the demon butler landing on the bottom. He saw the fish's crazed eyes focus on him with anger and then saw the flash of white teeth, sharp shark-like teeth. The teeth descended and locked on.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice called from inside the house. "Stop playing with that fish and make me my lunch!"

"At once, My Lord." Sebastian pried the wet redheaded fish off of himself and tossed it back into the pool. It landed with a splash and before it could launch another attack, he escaped into the manor. He made lunch in a flash and served it to Ciel.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"There was some piranha in the fish, My Lord."

"Go get my costume ready."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian got Ciel's costume ready and brought it into his office on a hanger. It was a bright yellow dress with white trim. A black wig of long hair went with it.

"What is that horrible racket? How can I eat with that … that … screeching?"

"I do believe that's the fish, My Lord. It has threatened to stay right here until I take it Trick-or-Treating."

"Well, it's not going to do that all night, is it?"

"I'm afraid he's used to being up all night reaping souls, so yes, he probably will."

Ciel sighed. "You had best bring it along with us then."

"Is that wise, My Lord?"

"I'm going as Melody anyway." Ciel stated dryly. "You'd have to carry him about, from house to house."

Sebastian didn't look too happy about that. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, Sebastian, that's an order."

The demon butler sighed but went out back again to get the annoying fish.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You returned for me like I knew you would! It was love at first sight!"

The demon tightened his lips but dragged the fish from the pool.

"Oooww… not my hair! What kind of idiot are you? Don't you know anything about women?"

"No, Grell, I don't know anything about women. I'm a demon and I eat souls. I know about the fiery place down inside the Earth, a place you've never been."

Grell frowned, for he knew Sebastian knew how to be polite to Ciel! "Just treat me like you treat Ciel!"

"You want me to put a corset on you?"

"No! Well, not now. You could some other day…" Grell let Sebastian carry him back into the house and he watched as the demon dressed the younger demon up as Melody. The Sebastian used his powers to change his clothes into the proper outfit for Prince Eric. It wasn't a real costume, but a magical glamor to just make it look the right way.

"All right." Ciel said as he picked up his giant Trick-or-Treat bag. "We're ready to go. Grab the fish and let's go collect the loot."

Grell smiled happily as Sebastian bent down to pick him up, gripping him around his back and under the knees. He wrapped one arm about Sebastian's neck and clung to his chainsaw in the other.

"Put that down." Sebastian said as he eyed what the redhead was holding.

"But people might give me the wrong candy!"

"You are not bringing a chainsaw to Trick-or-Treat and that is final!"

"But Sebas-chan…." Grell whined as he really wanted to bring his favorite toy. "What is Halloween without a little blood spilt?"

"It will ruin your costume." Sebastian stated. "They will see the chainsaw and not… not…"

"And not what?"

"And not a pretty mermaid." Sebastian practically choked on the words, but the redhead didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, I knew you loved me!" Grell cried as he happily dropped the chainsaw onto Ciel's desk.

"The things I have to do to prevent a bloody massacre…" the demon muttered under his breath, but he knew a bloody massacre would ruin his Master's plan to collect the much needed candy. And how could they collect the candy if the redhead went bonkers and cut everybody up into itty bitty shreds with his chainsaw?

Then the demon butler thought of a new horrible thing…

How hyper would a ton of free candy make the Shinigami, when his normal behavior was way out there anyway?

"Come, Sebastian. It's time to go." Ciel ordered and they set out to go collect the candy.

Time passed.

Sebastian ended up carrying not only Grell but several giant extremely heavy bags of candy. Everyone who saw them gushed over them and said they were just sooooo cute, especially Grell and Ciel. His demon arms were going somewhat numb but he kept going because he was a demon.

"Please, Sebas-chan! Just one more block! Everyone has not seen my lovely costume yet and I need more candy!"

The butler moaned but stumbled onto the next block. "You said that twenty blocks ago!"

Sebastian eyed a nearby church and was thankful that the Trick-or-treat hours was almost over. Immortal or not, this was going to kill him. He'd rather lose another arm to that angel that carry the Shinigami around from one PM to five PM. That was just plain cruel torture.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a weary sound to his voice. "I'm not used to all of this walking, especially not in these girly shoes. My feet are aching and I think I have a blister. You may carry me home."

"But My Lord," Sebastian said as his weary arms feared the extra weight that might be forced onto it. "Surely you remember we are demons and need not walk?"

"Oh, that's right." Ciel replied thoughtfully. "I had forgotten."

The evening was already growing dark, the streetlights threatening to come on at any moment. Thick clouds gathered overhead, blocking out whatever was left of the daylight. Night fell around them, the darkness bringing the evil grins of lighted Jack-O-Lanterns that watched them from porch steps, railings and front yards. They would be the only witness to the transformation that would take place, as all mortals sensing a dark presence nearby had instinctively went deeper into their homes and away from the windows. "No one will see us, My Lord."

"Good. I don't want nosy questions."

In an instant, Sebastian was back in his usual butler outfit, the glamor of the Prince Eric costume fading. And then a very strange thing happened – wings sprouted from his back. They were large and as black as night, covered with the softest feathers one could imagine. The wings were the secret reason he shed black feathers on occasion, something no one had apparently figured out. The demon glanced down to see the redhead had his eyes closed, his head pressed against his chest. Just a little bit longer and he'd be done with Ciel's order, to take the fish Trick-or-Treating. He glanced at Ciel then and was satisfied to see he had his wings as well.

"Let's go." Ciel said as he leaped upward and easily took flight.

Sebastian followed him and quickly took the lead, as he was more familiar with flying and seeing things from above. The cold air blew against his face and ruffled his dark hair. Their fast passage was blowing the redhead's long locks as well.

"Ack! Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed as he opened his yellow-green eyes and saw where they were, the rooftops far below as they flew just under the dark clouds. His arms tightened around the demon as he clung like an octopus. "Where is the ground? Why are we up here, in the air?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed red. "Demons have wings."

"Wings? I did not know you had wings! Sebas-chan, why didn't you tell me sooner? We can go for romantic flights now, but only if you promise not to drop me! You wouldn't drop a lady, would you?"

The demon sighed silently. It was as he had feared, more of the romantic nonsense. The clouds parted then and allowed a shaft of bright moonlight to fall on them, the moonlight revealing how soft and velvety his wings looked.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, they are beautiful and as black as the night!"

Sebastian saw the manor up ahead and quickly flew to it, happily putting the redhead onto the cool grass. He dropped his bag of candy next to him and fetched him his chainsaw. "You may go now."

"But Sebas-chan," Grell protested as he peered up at the demon. "You didn't give me anything for Trick-or-Treat! You are supposed to give me something!"

"Wasn't carrying you around all of those hours enough?" The demon butler asked, knowing full well of course it wasn't. The redhead would never be satisfied as he would always want more and more.

"But the man is supposed to buy his sweetheart a gift!" Grell pointed out as he thought of all of the lovely Halloween things he had seen in the stores lately. "Didn't you get me anything?"

"No, I didn't get you anything." The demon admitted.

The Shinigami's face fell at the words.

"The things they sell in the stores are too ordinary for our kind." The demon continued. "I would hardly think you'd want a stuffed toy that is supposed to be a vampire bat or a plastic skull or a rubber spider…"

Hope bloomed on Grell's face at the words. "So you do have something for me?"

Sebastian flickered his wings up and back, shaking free all of the lose feathers. Even when he had his wings tucked away he was constantly molting and to give the Shinigami the feathers that would fall out anyway would cost him nothing.

Black feathers rained down around the redhead, who appeared thrilled.

"Demon feathers." Sebastian stated as he watched the redhead twist about in his fake tail to gather up every last feather that had landed on the grass.

"I will treasure them always!" Grell promised as he held the thick handful of feathers to his nose, sniffing them. To his delight, they smelled just like his lovely Sebas-chan. He carefully tucked them into his heavy Trick-or-Treat bag and grabbed his chainsaw. "I must go do my reaping now, Sebas-chan. Parting is such sweet sorrow but alas I must say goodbye until tomorrow."

The demon watched him pop off and allowed his body to relax. "Finally he's gone!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice called from inside the house. "Where is that chocolate cake you promised me? I want to eat some now while I examine this candy. And a glass of apple cider would be good, too…"

"At once, My Lord."

Grell appeared in his apartment and wiggled out of his fake tail. Placing his bag of candy onto his bed and his demon feathers onto his dresser, he quickly got dressed in his usual work outfit of white shirt, dark gray vest, black pants, his red-and-black women's boots, the red-and-white striped tie and his red women's coat that hung off of his shoulders. Picking up his chainsaw, he hurried out of the apartment and almost collided into Ronald Knox.

The blonde wrinkled his nose, frowning. "You smell like demon…"

"Nonsense," Grell dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It is just sulfur from matches you smell."

Ronald looked doubtfully at him but let it pass, hoping the awful stench would go away soon as he had to work with the redhead tonight. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go kill the people on our list!"

The End


End file.
